


Snakes and Shadows

by breezefoot



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, Starclan's Influence, fanbook thing, idk what to call it really, not nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezefoot/pseuds/breezefoot
Summary: "I believe there were supposed to be... three kits?"





	Snakes and Shadows

ANOTHER day, another birthing. More kits means more mouths to feed, but it also means more warriors to defend their forest and their Clan. Today, it was Shadowstar's turn to observe, as the kits being born lived in Shadowclan. Her starry paws padded down to the nursery, but upon seeing the kits, she paused. 

"I believe there were supposed to be... three kits?" she said. 

"How many are there?" Sunstar, her first deputy, replied. Shadowstar turned her eyes back to the kittens. 

"Two. One of their ears are... strange. Was there supposed to be a tortishell?" Shadowstar was becoming concerned.

"There was a ginger she-cat, a black tom, and a black-and-white tom," Sunstar replied.

"I believe we may have made a grave mistake," Shadowstar said. "Two of the kittens, the black tom and ginger she-cat, seem to have merged, or something of the like."

Sunstar was suprised. "Merged? That's never happened before. We must watch over this kit carefully, Shadowstar. We must see that the Clans never realize our blunder."

"Indeed," Shadowstar said. The two aincent she-cats then turned back and headed towards the Starclan camp to share the unfortunate news.


End file.
